1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a wireless communication and, more particularly, to scheduling of peer-to-peer communication.
2. Background
In order to transmit data between two user stations (STAs) (e.g., STA1 and STA2) that are associated with one access point (AP), two approaches are generally available. In one approach, the STA1 can send data to the AP, and then the AP forwards the data to the STA2. In another approach, the STA1 sets up a Direct Link Setup (DLS) connection with the STA2. Messages for DLS are forwarded through the AP. Once the DLS connection is set up, the STA1 can directly send data packets to the STA2.
Currently, frames that are conveyed using DLS have to be sent using Carrier Sense Multiple Access (CSMA) based contention protocol. However, in scenarios where there are several DLS connections, significant collisions may arise which can diminish throughputs for the multiple DLS streams.